


The Shape of the Stars

by HadesHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien / Monster Romance, Death and the Maiden, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, The Shape Of Water, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHeart/pseuds/HadesHeart
Summary: In another reality, the planets of Altea and Daibazaal are intact, but tension brews between King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon amongst the opening of the rift and growing desire for quintessence. Citizens on both planets abuse this fuel, leading to rambunctious criminal activity that puts both royal families in danger. In an attempt to arm themselves from harm, Alfor and Zarkon work together to create a task force. Thus the creation of the five lions of Voltron are born from the comet ore. Alongside this task force, an underground lab in Daibazaal is created where the wicked witch Haggar sets her nefarious plans in motion.Princess Allura returns to Altea after completing her graduate studies and her father, King Alfor, requests her assistance in an undisclosed operation pertaining to intergalactic hybrid species that could help answer questions about the overexposure of quintessence. Allura takes on this responsibility, unbeknownst of family lies, mysteries of inter-political turmoil, growing rogue criminals and quintessence experimentations. She also finds herself face to face with this secret hybrid species, only to be stunned by the familiarity of this creature and how he is unlike everything she was warned of.





	The Shape of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> coming soon!!!
> 
> im persephone's dark on tumblr if you'd like to drop a comment/ques/clarification/anything really :) thanks for being interested.

**Ten thousand decaphoebs ago, in another reality...**


End file.
